Ipod Shuffle: ReedXSue
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Ficlets of ReedXSue based on random songs. My attempt at the Ipod shuffle challenge.


Hello everyone! So, I've seen thousands of these Ipod shuffles, and I wanted to try it out! And, since I've been wanting to write more ReedXSue fluff, guess what couple I picked! Enjoy!

Here are the rules for an Ipod shuffle if you're interested in trying it out.

**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH or any of the songs.

* * *

**Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry**

Susan woke with a fright. The snow white sheets turned with her body as she looked around, wondering where on Earth she was. On her left, she saw a pamphlet with the words Las Vegas all over the top.

"_Well, that explains where I am." _She thought as she continued looking. Shifting to her right, she saw quite the surprising sight.

Reed was next to her, asleep.

**Lucy by Skillet**

Reed stood next to the grave, a small bouquet of blood red roses in his hand. Engraved on the hard grey structure was the name of the person Reed thought he could never live without.

_Susan Storm_

Reed bent down and placed the flowers on the mushy patch of dirt that now entombed his beloved.

"Susan." He whispered to himself. "I miss you." With that, a stream of tears flew down his face. He knew that they would see each other soon, but couldn't stand it.

**Naraku no Hana by Eiko Shimamiya**

The hues and crystals all danced around her, causing her golden locks to sway with them. Within the crystals held the faces of her friends, her family. Each reflective surface showed her loved ones being killed or tortured in some way.

One gem floated towards her, showing the face of the one she held most dear in her heart covered in blood. She put the crystal in her hand, gazing at her love with a loving, but sad expression. She raised her head, closing her eyes before whispering the name she loved to say.

"_Reed."_

**What If (Celtic Mix) by Emilie Autumn**

Reed stood silently as he watched Susan's arms wrap around Victor, gently kissing on the cheek. He mentally cringed as Victor returned the gesture. Reed hated seeing the expression on the other man's face. How dare he think he deserved those lips! However, Reed knew he didn't deserve them either, what with how he ignored her while they dated. Reed had stayed up at nights and wondered what if he had been different.

Would Susan still be his?

He hated that he couldn't figure it out.

**IMITATION BLACK by Kaito, Len Kagamine, and Gakupo of the Vocaloids**

Susan and Reed stood in the abyss that they occupied them, looking around in confusion, trying to figure out their location. They stopped when they saw something bubble up in front of them. It was a mirror with a golden frame.

They stared at it until their reflections ripped, altering them. These new ones were dressed in black holding a dark expression.

They stretched their hands, as if trying to grab them. Then the mirror cracked.

**Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove**

Susan could feel the tingling on her lips as they pressed against Reed's. She had never experienced this before, not with any of her past relationships at least. Everything started to make sense, yet be even more confusing at the same time. She wondered if she should trust this new feeling, while risk getting hurt again.

She thought about the feeling again, and decided it was worth it to be kissing him.

**Monster Remix by Meg and Dia**

Susan could feel them, creeping through the edges of the window.

Monsters.

She knew it was ridiculous, but she was still scared of the monsters that haunted her childhood. She hated them with a passion, and she could feel that they hated her.

However, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around, accompanied by a soothing voice that told her it would be okay, she felt less scared.

**Angel of Death by Apocalyptica**

Reed lay in his hospital bed, feeling each atom of his body slowly dying. He knew his time was coming, and tried to accept with as much dignity as possible. He saw a shadowy figure at the foot of his bed, with its hand stretched out, as if inviting him onto the other side. Reed could faintly see the golden locks under the hood and asked the figure to remove it. The figure complied, lowering the dark cloth. Sapphire eyes stared into his honey colored ones and he gave a small smile.

At least his Angel of Death was a beautiful one.

**Zetsu by the GazettE**

Susan peeked through the small crack of Reed's room, silently spying on the stretchy scientist. He was listening to his self-built stereo, listening to a song in a language foreign to Sue. Reed was bobbing his head with the electrifying guitar and the screeching words of the singer, playing the air guitar with it. The blonde couldn't help but quietly chuckle at her leader's silliness. It seems that even the always serious Mr. Fantastic had a playful side.

**It Happens by Sugarland**

"Great…just great." Susan mumbled to herself in the kitchen, facing a pair of burnt eggs. Reed entered the room, noticing Sue's irritation.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just peachy." The blonde replied sarcastically, "Just fell out of bed, ripped one of my favorite shirts, I can't find my left shoe, and now, my breakfast is burnt. So yeah, I'm great." She heard a slight chuckle coming from the scientist.

"What's so funny?"

"Psh, some things just happen."

* * *

So how was it? Tell me in a review.

See ya~!


End file.
